Irritable
by Sansetto
Summary: Alois comes to visit Ciel. Unfortunately, the Phantomhive earl is busy and does not have time for Alois' silly games, and Alois does not like to be ignored. This causes him to become quite...irritable.


Ciel sat in his office, working on some reports to send to the queen. Today had been a – surprisingly – quiet day. The servants had actually done their jobs with minimum damage. The queen had not ordered him anywhere, and Sebastian was out doing something or other. Ciel had to guess it had to do with cats.

Earlier that day, Sebastian said he had some business to take care of in town. When he had left, Ciel noticed the smell of fish on the butler. Ciel could honestly say, he wouldn't be surprised if one day the demon came home with an abandoned kitten or cat of some sort. The earl had no idea where Sebastian got his obsession with cats. The demon seemed aloof to everything else.

"Oh, Ciel!"

Said boy jumped as the doors to his office were thrown open and Alois Trancy came dancing in. Claude coming in, in a much calmer way.

"Alois!" replied a startled Ciel.

"My dear, sweet Ciel, we have been away for far too long," sang Alois, hugging Ciel around the neck. "So Claude and I have decided to come stay for a bit. I hope you don't mind." Alois smiled at Ciel.

Ciel sighed and straightened his desk. "Alois, I do not have time for childish games. I have many reports to fill out and I can't waste my time. I am sorry, but you will have to leave."

Alois' face fell immediately. "But it was such a long ride out here! We are much to weary to make a return trip!"

Sebastian suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Master, I have prepared a room for Alois and Claude. I think it would be best if they stayed tonight."

Ciel scowled at his butler, but nodded curtly. "Fine. You may stay, but please go entertain yourself somewhere else. I have work to do." With that Ciel grabbed his pen and began writing.

"But what am I to do?" whined Alois. "Nothing is fun without you there."

"Got into town or something," replied Ciel, not looking up.

Alois pouted and sat himself down in one of the chairs. Sebastian and Claude left, leaving the two earls alone. The old grandfather clock echoed through the room.

TICK

TICK

TICK

Alois moved in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

TICK

TICK

TICK

TICK

Alois got up and began scanning the bookshelves. He made a soft 'Aha', when he found what he was looking for. A small journal with blank pages. He went back to his chair and tore a piece out.

TICK

TICK

RIP

TICK

RIP

TICK

TICK

TICK

RIP

RIP

Ciel felt something hit his head and looked over curiously at Alois. The blonde just sat there, feigning boredom. Shrugging, Ciel turned back to his reports. He missed the smirk that graced Alois' lips.

A few seconds later, Ciel felt something hit his head again. He lifted his hand to his head and brushed his fingers through his hair. Two small paper balls fell onto the desk. He looked over to Alois and found the blonde tossing something in his direction. Another small paper ball went flying through the air and hit him square in the forehead. This caused Alois to burst into a fit of giggles.

Annoyed, Ciel huffed. "Alois, stop it. If you are going to act immature, get out."

Stifling his giggles, Alois replied, "I'm sorry. I'll be good." Alois dumped the remaining paper balls into the wastebasket and put the journal back. "See?" The blonde returned to his seat.

TICK

TICK

TICK

SQUEAK

Alois perked up at the sound of the dessert cart. No sooner had he thought about it, the door opened and Sebastian entered. On the cart lay two slices of cake and two cups of steaming tea.

"Today I have made you a Chocolate Mousse Torte," said Sebastian placing one slice of cake, and a cup of tea in front of Ciel. "Claude has made you a piece of German Chocolate cake." The butler handed Alois his plate and placed his cup of tea on the desk.

"Running errands for Claude, eh Sebastian?" inquired Alois amusingly. "That's quite nice of you."

Sebastian only smiled. "It would only show poor hospitality if our guests had to work, even if they are only a butler. Unfortunately he insisted on making the cake."

Sebastian left without another word, leaving the two young earls alone, once again.

TICK

TICK

TICK

"You're not going to eat your cake?" asked Alois, already have taken a few bites of his own.

He got no response.

TICK

TICK

Ciel sighed, as Alois threw a piece of cake at him. "Alois stop."

A few seconds passed and Ciel found himself once again hit with another piece, only bigger. He decided to ignore it and focused on his report. Unfortunately, Alois Trancy did not like to be ignored.

The next thing Ciel knew, the rest of Alois' cake was thrown at him, covering him in chocolate and coconut.

"Alois! What the hell!" roared Ciel, standing up. "What was that for?" Alois found himself shrinking back, as Ciel neared him. "You couldn't wait a few minutes, for me to complete my work? You are nothing but an insolent, irritable, brat! Get out of this office right now!"

Alois didn't have to be told twice, for he fled the room as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he reached the guest room and locked the door. He had only wanted to spend time with Ciel and the Phantomhive earl couldn't even give him a few minutes of his time!

Back in Ciel's office, the earl stripped off his jacket and handed it to Sebastian. He cleaned out the cake that had landed in his hair and ordered Sebastian to clean his desk.

"Master, don't you think you were a little harsh?" asked Sebastian.

"No," replied Ciel coldly. "Alois must learn his place in this relationship. He must learn that I am a busy man and have many things to do. He cannot come here and expect me to be able to part from my work."

"Young master, have you heard the saying, 'All work and no play, makes a dull day'?"

"Go and do as I ordered you Sebastian," replied Ciel.

Sebastian just smiled and left the room.

Later that evening, Ciel laid in bed and couldn't sleep. He had gotten all his reports written and had tried to find Alois. The blonde was no where to be found though. He had meant to try and make up to the boy, but it was rather hard to do that, when the blonde was being rather evasive. The servants hadn't even seen him.

Sighing, he sat up and left his room. Alois would most likely be in his room by now. It was late and Alois hated the cold, that came with the night.

When Ciel made it to Alois' room, he peered in and saw the blonde sitting on the bed, with his knees pulled up to his chest. The blonde's face was hidden in his knees and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Guilt pierced Ciel's heart and he walked in.

"Alois?"

The blonde looked up, with watery, blue eyes. "W-What?" he hiccuped, his eyes morphing into a glare.

"I came to say I'm sorry, for earlier," replied Ciel quietly. "I didn't mean to say those things and I'm really sorry. I guess it just slipped out."

Alois' eyes softened and he uncurled himself. "Do you really mean that?" Ciel nodded. "You called me irritable," mumbled Alois.

"I'm sorry." Ciel sat down on the bed next to Alois and placed an arm around him.

"You know I hate being called irritable. It makes me feel like I'm not worth your time."

"You're always worth my time. It's just that the queen can be very demanding and those reports were due today. It was critical to get them done, so that's why I couldn't spend time with you."

"Is that really the reason?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

Alois smiled and leaned into Ciel's embrace. "Let's make a deal. I'll leave you alone to work, but when you're done, you have to spend the rest of your time with me."

Ciel chuckled as Alois looked up at him with big eyes. "Yes, that sounds reasonable to me."

Alois grinned. "Good. Now you have to sleep with me. It's so lonely in this big, open bed."

Ciel couldn't help the smile that graced his face, as Alois pretended to act small and pathetic. The blonde could be an actor if he really tried.

Alois curled up against Ciel, as they climbed under the covers and fell asleep.


End file.
